Corazón de marsupial, garras de tigre
by ConnorClash
Summary: Una historia es comenzada en una cueva dentro de la jungla, donde dos curiosas criaturas pasan su noche. Desde la preocupación por ser descubiertos, hasta otros próximos problemas serán lo que les espera. ¿Que camino se va a escoger cuando sea necesario hacerlo?


(POV Narrador)

La noche había caído ya sobre la isla, y las únicas luces que se encontraban todavía presentes eran las que los rayos originaban con sus caídas junto a la tenue luz de la propia luna que pocas veces lograba traspasar tras las nubes.

Sin embargo, había una tercera luz, más escondida que las anteriores. Esta provenía de una pequeña cueva a los pies de una montaña muy profundamente en la jungla de la isla. Fuera de la misma, no había nada más que la lluvia que continuamente sonaba con los choques de las gotas contra las piedras y plantas que desviaban su camino por otro camino. En el interior por otro lado, dos peculiares criaturas descansaban con tranquilidad junto a una encendida fogata. Una de ellas era una joven marsupial de brillantes ojos verdes, y de un alargado cabello rubio. Sus ojos estaban cerrados de par en par, mientras que sus manos se encontraban rodeando el cuerpo de quien ella había ido a ver aquella noche.

La segunda criatura se trataba de un tigre de Tasmania, a diferencia de la marsupial, su cuerpo era bastante grande en comparación, sus brazos eran muy grandes y sus grandes manos terminaban en afiladas garras, a pesar de eso, ambos compartían el momento de una forma peculiar. Ambos, recostados contra la pared.

Tiny rodeaba a la marsupial con una de sus gruesas manos, pero no de forma agresiva, mas bien con mucha suavidad y cuidado, mientras tanto, Coco mantenía su cabeza contra el pecho del tigre, con su oreja pegada y escuchando el palpitar continuo de un corazón. De vez en cuando se acomodaba entre los brazos del tigre, moviéndose un poco contra su cuerpo y luego quedándose nuevamente sobre él, y si bien era una razón para poder sentirlo mejor, también era porque el tigre no era muy cómodo de abrazar. Su cuerpo fuerte era complejo de rodear correctamente, y las garras afiladas no ayudaban en nada, su pelaje era áspero en algunos lugares y ella no había olvidado todas las anteriores ocasiones donde sintió su respiración irse poco a poco durante la asfixia que el tigre le causaba de vez en cuando, pero a pesar de todo eso, ella no le importaba. Por mas que el pelaje fuera duro de acomodarse, por mas asfixia y algo de dolores y también por mas cortes ligeros en sus ropas o piel por las garras de Tiny, ella no le daba importancia a nada de eso, ya que si bien eran defectos que la incomodaban ligeramente, sabia bien que ninguno de aquellos momentos fueron causados porque Tiny buscara que fuera de esa forma.

(POV Tiny)

La lluvia no iba a cesar hasta dentro de un buen rato, o eso era lo que él buscaba creer. Tiny miraba continuamente hacia el exterior con algo de preocupación, continuamente con el miedo de que aquella noche, fuera la ultima vez en la que podría encontrarse con ella. Entre pensamientos, sus garras se paseaban por el cabello de ella de una forma casi mecánica pero igualmente lenta y cautelosa, presionando de vez en cuando y en otras solo pasando sus dedos por el mismo con el mayor cuidado que fuera capaz de dar. Tras unos momentos pasados, fue detenido finalmente durante una de aquellas caricias, deteniendo su mano en el aire por la palma de Coco.

Ella lo miraba fijamente con una sonrisa esbozada en el rostro y sin que Tiny pudiera decir algo, ella se le acerco tomando por sorpresa al tigre con un beso, el mismo por el exterior no pareció durar, pero para Tiny se hizo largo y profundo, donde todo lo demás dejaba de existir y solo ambos existían, y así fue para él, hasta que el beso termino y la realidad volvió al tigre. Por unos momentos miro a Coco hacia sus verdes ojos con serenidad y sin decir ninguna palabra en el momento, ella hacia lo mismo, pero en su rostro se reflejaba una mirada que Tiny ya había visto anteriormente, angustia. Sin dudarlo, el simplemente le hablo al respecto.

-¿Coco sentirse mal?- Pregunto Tiny, se sentía preocupado por ella. En respuesta, ella no dio ninguna palabra, solo se acomodo en silencio una vez mas y dio un corto beso a la barbilla del tigre. Su preocupación disminuyo un poco al sentir aquello, pero se mantuvo al saber que Coco solo hacia eso para referirse a un "Si", aun dudoso, le hablo nuevamente. -¿Coco estar preocupada?- En esta ocasión, el pudo oír la voz de la marsupial, hablándole y respondiéndo claramente.

-Si Tiny… Estoy algo preocupada por ti- Si bien no era la primera vez que el oía aquello por parte de ella, cada vez que lo escuchaba, sentía una gran sorpresa. Antes que el pudiera decir una palabra, Coco ya se encontraba hablándole nuevamente. -Pensaba que tener una relación con alguien como tu iba a ser fácil de llevar… Pero me resulta más difícil de lo que pensé en un inicio… Nuestros encuentros en la cueva, y lo que conlleva aquello… Es simplemente demasiado…- Antes de que Coco pudiera continuar hablando, Tiny la miro con una enternecedora mirada en lo que una de sus garras se poso sobre la mejilla de ella, presionándose con mucha delicadeza contra la misma en una caricia muy lenta y suave, su mirada no había cambiado, pero sus ojos se fueron entrecerrando en lo que su rostro se acerco al de ella.

-Coco no debe de sentir tanta angustia y miedo… Tiny estar con ella, y Tiny protegerla de todo… Porque…- Dio un silencio muy corto en lo que sus labios se unieron con los de la marsupial. Sus ojos se cerraron, y aun con su baja inteligencia, dedujo que Coco lo había hecho de igual forma, la garra que aun tenia libre y que solo se había centrado en abrazarla, ahora muy cuidadosamente le sostuvo la (En comparación con la suya) pequeña mano de su amada, presionándola muy delicadamente. El beso finalmente termino tras unos segundos, que parecieron eones para el tigre. El miro a la marsupial, ella tenia un rubor en el rostro y si bien Tiny era incapaz de verse a sí mismo, el calor en sus mejillas le hizo saber que él estaba en las misma. Sin dar mas rodeos al silencio, finalmente termino su frase -Tiny amar a Coco-

Con la frase terminada, el rubor en el rostro de Coco no aumento ni mucho menos, pero ella lentamente abrazo al tigre con ambos brazos, cerrando los ojos con fuerza mientras se aferraba fuerte, y el no tardo en hacer lo mismo, asegurándose de evitar aplastarla.

-Y yo a ti, Tiny- Fueron finalmente las palabras de Coco, que resonaron en la mente del tigre una vez mencionadas.


End file.
